Those Incredibly Frustrating Tiny Buttons
by XsnapesgirlX
Summary: Harry interrupts Severus’ lesson, leads to office, to desk and your minds can work out the rest. HPSS Snarry slash, the best kind, Smut


Disclaimer – I unfortunately do not own these characters, just the plot, if I did I certainly would be having more fun with them.

Summery – Smut, my first smut so be kind. Harry interrupts Severus' lesson, leads to office, to desk and your minds can work out the rest. HPSS Snarry slash, the best kind

Pairing – HPSS Slash

Those Incredibly Frustrating Tiny Buttons

'Potter my office NOW!'

Snape's voice rang clearly through the dungeons, everyone turned to look at what Harry had done to piss him off this time, and sure enough when they looked they could see Harry glaring back at him defiantly refusing to back down from whatever argument they had had this time.

Harry moved off the desk he was sat on and walked through the door to Severus' office as if the very likely event of being turned into a potion ingredient did not bother him at all.

'Class dismissed' Snape's voice was barely above a whisper, but the class recognised the tone and knew if they were not out within thirty seconds Snape would have them scrubbing cauldrons for a month.

As the last one left Snape locked and warded the door, then strode into his office where a very annoying Gryffindor was waiting, perched on the edge of the desk, robes off and top buttons of his shirt undone.

'There was no need to shout at me Sev'

'Of course there was, if I shout then the brats believe I'm angry and will therefore leave at a much faster pace'

'Oh'

'And besides you don't' just waltz into my classroom and interrupt a lesson without the consequences'

As he said this Harry had walked across to wear he was standing and started kissing his neck and collar bone, causing Severus to moan

'You were saying something about consequences'

'I can't remember, shut up and come here'

Severus pressed his lips against Harry's in a gentle and chaste kiss, but soon it became more heated as Harry nibbled his lower lip begging for entrance. Severus opened his mouth to allow Harry's tongue access and they continued to devour each others mouths.

Meanwhile their hands found better things to do and were hurriedly undressing each other. Soon Harry's shirt was off and Severus was working on his belt buckle, Harry had pulled off Severus' robes and was currently working on his shirt buttons.

Harry found himself naked and backed against the desk in the blink of an eye, with Severus pressing himself against him, while Harry was still trying to work on the buttons. He gave up and turned to Severus pants which were quickly got rid of, and then resumed his task of undoing the buttons.

While trying to do that Severus started exploring Harry's body, biting, sucking and kissing every part he could reach. Teasing him he ran his hand up the insides of Harry's thighs, then he licked his way up, each time stopping before reaching the area which needed the most attention.

'Sev come on don't be a tease' Harry bucked his hips towards Severus, momentarily forgetting the older man still had his shirt on. Severus granted Harry's wish and took him into his mouth while he reached around to play with Harry's balls. His fingers reached back even further to play with his opening, just circling it with his finger enough to make Harry beg.

'Sev please, I need you in me now'

'All in good time'

Severus moved away from Harry to the draw in his desk and returned a moment later with a jar of lubricant. He slicked his fingers in the lubricant and slowly inserted one into Harry. He moved it around then slowly added another one, scissoring them slightly. He added a third one and moved them around finding then special spot inside that he pressed, causing Harry to cry out.

'You're ready' he said. Positioning his weeping cock at Harry's entrance he pushed in slowly. Once he was al the way in he stopped, giving Harry time to adjust.

'More, I need more, you move now'

Harry moved beneath him and Severus pulled back and started to thrust. Slowly at first but picking up the pace until he was slamming Harry into the desk he was lying face up on. He reached forward to grasp Harry's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. He could feel his orgasm building up and positioned himself at a new angle. From this angle he slammed directly into Harry's prostate causing him to come with a shout. Severus thrust twice more and came, collapsing onto Harry.

After a quick cleaning spell they got dressed, it was then Harry realised he once again had failed to get Severus' shirt off.

There was a knock at the office door; Severus opened it to find a third year student standing there.

'What do you want' he barked at the poor child

'Sorry sir, its just Professor Potter hasn't turned up to the lesson and its been ten minutes since the start and someone said he was last seen down here so I was sent to find him'

Just then Harry came out behind Severus.

'Sorry John, go back up and tell then I'll be up in a moment'

The boy left and he turned to look at Severus. He kissed him and walked towards the door. Just before leaving he turned and said,

'I would have been there sooner if it wasn't for those incredibly frustrating tiny buttons'

As the door shut Severus smiled, if tiny buttons are the reason he stays down here for longer then the buttons will definitely get smaller.

Read, Review and Enjoy

XsnapesgirlX


End file.
